


Rausch der Geschwindigkeit

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Porn Battle, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean liebt seinen Impala und er liebt Geschwindigkeit ... dann versuch mal, einem Engel zu erklären, was es mit dem Geschwindigkeitsrausch auf sich hat. Irgendwie läuft das anders, als Dean gedacht hatte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rausch der Geschwindigkeit

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:  
> Supernatural, Dean Winchester/Castiel, Impala
> 
> Geschrieben für:  
> http://ficathon-de.livejournal.com/18007.html
> 
> Nix meins. Alles nur geborgt und verbogen, leicht angekratzt aber im Großen und Ganzen unbeschädigt. ^^

Dean lehnte sich zurück und ließ eine Hand vom Lenkrad rutschen, legte sie locker auf den Schaltknauf ab. Es war selten, dass er alleine im Impala saß und irgendwo hin fuhr. Normal saß Sam neben ihm und oft genug führten sie völlig sinnlose Debatten. Der ältere der beiden Winchesterbrüder genoß die Stille, die Dunkelheit der Nacht, die Geschwindigkeit - auch wenn er sich nur ganz knapp über dem Geschwindigkeitslimit hielt.  Zu gerne hätte er das Gas durchgetreten, aber die Polizei wollte er wirklich nicht am Hals haben.  
  
"Du fährst zu schnell."  
  
Erschrocken zuckte Dean zusammen, als die Stimme des Engels seine Gedanken störte. "Cas! Was soll das! Was willst du hier? Außerdem ... ernsthaft? Ich halte mich an die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung!"  
  
Castiel sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Knapp drüber", gestand Dean schließlich nach einem Seitenblick zu seinem Mitfahrer. "Ganz knapp."  
  
"Warum?", erkundigte sich der Andere ruhig.  
  
Manchmal erinnerte ihn Castiel wirklich an ein kleines Kind. Er seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. "Ich mag Geschwindigkeit. Wenn ich nicht aufpassen müsste, wegen den Bullen, dann würde ich noch schneller fahren. Aber erkläre denen mal, warum ich mit einem ganzen Waffenarsenal im Kofferraum herumfahre." Ein Blick zu seinem Beifahrer genügte ihm völlig. Die Fragen standen ihm so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass es für Dean wirklich schwer war, sie zu ignorieren. "Wenn ich zu schnell fahre, bekomme ich Ärger mit der Polizei. Und das können wir nicht gebrauchen, wie du sicherlich weißt."  
  
Castiel nickte gedankenverloren. "Aber was ist so toll an der Geschwindigkeit?", erkundigte er sich in einem völlig neutralen Tonfall.  
  
"Du kannst echt die dümmsten Fragen stellen, Cas." Dean schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist einfach alles, auch wenn du es nicht verstehst."  
  
"Was genau ist 'alles' für dich?"  
  
Dean seufzte frustriert auf und ließ den Kopf für einen Moment nach hinten fallen.  
  
"Ich will nur lernen, Dean. Verstehen. Warum kannst du es mir nicht einfach erklären?"  
  
"Cas, das sind Gefühle. Sowas kann man nicht in Worte packen. Worte würden nie auch nur annähernd beschreiben können, was den Rausch der Geschwindigkeit ausmacht."  
  
Castiel antwortete nicht, sondern blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Der Anblick erinnerte Dean an einen Hund, dem er gerade einen Knochen gezeigt hatte. Der Engel würde ebensowenig lockerlassen wie ein hungriger Hund. Er hatte jetzt also die Wahl, Castiel zu ignorieren oder sich zu überlegen, wie er ihm einen Geschwindigkeitsrausch erklären sollte.  
  
"Okay." Dean seufzte erneut. "Geschwindigkeit kann so vieles bewirken und bedeuten. Kontrolle ... Macht. Bei hoher Geschwindigkeit wird es immer schwieriger, das Auto in Kurven auf der Straße zu halten. Man benötigt hohe Aufmerksamkeit und Können, damit niemand zu Schaden kommt. Außerdem ... so kurz vor dem Kontrollverlust, das wird zu einem anhaltenden Adrenalinrausch. Das Wissen, dass man jeden Augenblick verlieren könnte, der Wagen ins Schlingern geraten und gegen das nächstbeste Hindernis prallen ... das pumpt Unmengen an Adrenalin durch den Körper und genau das macht diesen Rausch aus, verstehst du?"  
  
Erneut warf Dean einen Seitenblick zu Castiel und stellte verwirrt fest, dass der Engel einen geradezu entrückten Ausdruck zur Schau trug. Ein leichtes Lächeln zog sich über das Gesicht des Mannes und dann war er verschwunden.  
  
"Spinner", murrte Dean betont missmutig und schüttelte den Kopf. Insgeheim musste er jedoch schmunzeln. Castiel hatte so seine Eigenheiten, doch mittlerweile kannte er die meisten davon und störte sich nicht mehr wirklich daran. Er war eben Castiel, ein Engel, anders.  
  
"Die Straße ist frei."  
  
Erneut zuckte Dean etwas zusammen, als Castiel plötzlich wieder da war und ihn mit dem Satz aus seinen Gedanken riss.  
  
"Das sehe ich selbst. Aber danke für die Info."  
  
"Nein, Dean. Du verstehst nicht. Ich meine, dass die Straße frei ist. Für die nächsten zwanzig Meilen. Und es ist keine Polizei in Sicht." Castiel sah ihn mit großen, geradezu erwartungsvollen Augen an.  
  
Dean warf einen Seitenblick auf den anderen Mann und runzelte die Stirn. "Was soll das werden, Cas?"  
  
"Du wolltest, Geschwindigkeit. Ich habe sichergestellt, dass du die Straße für dich hast. Du kannst also - wie sagst du immer - Gas geben."  
  
"Und wieso sollte ich ..."  
  
"Tu mir den Gefallen? Bitte? Es ist ... sagen wir mal ... eine Studie. Du sagst immer, ich habe noch viel zu lernen, wenn es um die Menschen geht. Genau das habe ich vor. Hilfst du mir dabei?"  
  
Jetzt war Dean wirklich verwirrt, aber er beschloss, einfach mal mitzuspielen,  nur um zu sehen, was Castiel denn groß studieren wollte. "Okay. Aber der Impala ist kein Rennwagen. Der geht nicht annähernd so schnell ... Egal. Halt dich fest. Und ich hoffe, du hast mir keine Märchen aufgetischt, was die freie Straße angeht."  
  
Dean grinste und trat aufs Gas. Der Wagen beschleunigte rasch, die Umgebung zog in schneller werdendem Tempo vorbei. Natürlich würde er nicht an die Grenzen seines geliebten Wagens gehen. Aber ein bisschen schneller zu fahren, war wirklich schön. Er fühlte sich frei. Für eine kleine Weile konnte er einfach alles hinter sich lassen, all die Probleme vergessen und loslassen. Er musste nichts spielen, niemandem etwas vortäuschen, konnte einfach nur er selbst sein. Und es fühlte sich verdammt gut an.  
  
Die Musik, die plötzlich in seine Gedanken drang, riss Dean aus seiner schönen heilen Welt. Er nahm den Fuß vom Gas und sah das Radio verwirrt an.  
  
 _"We're too far out we're in too deep  
And we've got miles to go before we can sleep  
I said, we've been walking a thin line  
You've got one hand on the devil baby and one hand in mine  
But don't let go no it's not too late you know"_  
  
Nur langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass der Impala stand. Fernab einer Straße. Seine Augen erspähten nur Felder, die sich in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verliefen. Verwirrt blinzelte er, sah Castiel irritiert an. Das Nächste, was er bemerkte, war Castiels Hand, die in seiner eigenen lag. Er wollte sich losreißen, doch Castiel schüttelte ganz schwach den Kopf und sein Versuch erstarb noch ehe er den Gedanken zuende gefasst hatte. Fragend blickte er den anderen Mann an. Die Mundwinkel des Engels zuckten leicht.  
  
 _"Hold on we're gonna make it if it takes all night  
Hearts racing like a rocket at the speed of light  
Don't fight it we've been running for far too long  
We're going back where we belong"_  
  
Woher kam die Musik? Es war nicht das Radio. Das hatte er gar nicht angeschaltet. Hörte er sie überhaupt wirklich? Oder war sie nur in seinem Kopf? Wollte Castiel damit etwas bezwecken? Etwas andeuten? Die Worte ergaben doch gar keinen Sinn. Wovon redete der Engel, oder vielmehr das Lied eigentlich?  
  
 _"So hold on we got our wings and we're chasing the wind  
Farewell to all the places that we have been  
And if it takes us all night long  
We're going back where we belong"_  
  
Nur ein einziges Mal hatte er die Flügel des Engels gesehen. Nur als Schatten, bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Sie jetzt tatsächlich deutlich wahrnehmen zu können, war berauschend, überwältigend. Dean war, als würden sie beide schrumpfen oder der Impala wachsen, denn die Spannweite der Flügel war viel zu groß. Sie konnten gar nicht in den Wagen passen!  
  
 _"So we'll build temples in our heads  
When we've grown frail and all our bones are of lead  
We've been walking a winding road  
Let's go, no footsteps to follow baby and no signs to guide us home  
Don't let go, no it's not too late you know"_  
  
Nicht zu spät ... Zu spät wofür? Worauf wollte Castiel eigentlich hinaus? Und warum war es eigentlich so verdammt heiß, im Moment? Dean hatte wirklich das Gefühl, jeden Augenblick zu verbrennen. Das war nicht gut. Absolut nicht. Er musste weg. Raus. Die freie Hand löste sich vom Steuer und wanderte zu seiner linken, tastete suchend nach dem Griff, um die Tür zu öffnen, auch wenn Castiel seine rechte nach wie vor festhielt. Er musste weg, brauchte Luft zum Atmen.  
 _  
"See I have to believe that there's more than this seems  
More than a soul in a boat in a sea of sinking dreams  
And I have to be sure that there's gonna be a cure  
'cause somewhere down the line, I lost that part of me that's pure."_  
  
Castiels Augen durchbohrten ihn. Der Engel beugte sich langsam vor und Dean kam ihm auf halbem Weg entgegen. Kraftvoll prallten ihre Lippen aufeinander und sie fielen sofort in einen leidenschaftlichen Kampf um die Vorherrschaft. Dean klammerte sich an den anderen Mann als wäre dieser ein Rettungsring, der ihn vor dem Ertrinken bewahren würde. Hände zogen, zerrten, rissen an Kleidung. Die Flügel des Engels strichen samtig über seine Haut, jagten wohlige Schauer über seinen Rücken in dem viel zu engen Innenraum des Wagens. Castiel raubte ihm den Atem und den Verstand und er konnte nichts weiter tun, als es geschehen lassen.  
  
"Dean?" Die Stimme des Engels klang verwirrt, vielleicht sogar etwas besorgt. Da stimmte doch etwas nicht. Warum tat er das überhaupt? Wie ein Stromschlag schoss die Erkenntnis durch Dean, was er hier gerade anstellte und vor allem mit wem. Und noch dazu in seinem geliebten Impala!  
  
"Fuck!" Dean riss sich endgültig los, warf sich geradezu gegen die Tür und hechtete ins Freie, ohne einen Moment zu zögern.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
Dean riss die Augen auf und sah sich verwirrt um. Castiel hatte sich zu ihm gebeugt, betrachtete ihn aus forschenden, klaren Augen. Nur langsam kam Dean wieder zu sich. Restlos irritiert und unwissend. Was war gerade passiert?  
  
"Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung", flüsterte Castiel und wich endlich etwas zurück. Sie saßen noch immer im Impala und da waren keine Flügel und keine nackte Haut. Zu seiner Erleichterung hatte Dean seine Kleidung noch an, ebenso wie der Engel, der jetzt wieder neben ihm saß und gedankenverloren durch die Windschutzscheibe starrte.  
  
"Was zum Teufel ...", murrte Dean missmutig. Er saß noch immer am Steuer, sie fuhren immer noch, wenn auch langsam. Er hatte also wirklich den Fuß vom Gas genommen. War er eingenickt? Hatte er etwas Schlechtes gegessen? Das alles ergab keinen Sinn.  
  
"Interessant. Das ist also der Rausch der Geschwindigkeit?", erkundigte sich Castiel, sah ihn jedoch noch immer nicht an.  
  
"Du ... du warst in meinem Kopf?", krächzte Dean entsetzt.  
  
"M-hm." Castiel schien zu überlegen, ob er ihm gleich die Leviten lesen sollte, wie falsch seine Gedanken, Gefühle und Wünsche seien, oder ob er lieber verschwinden sollte. Dean klammerte sich mit beiden Händen am Lenkrad fest und beschloss, nichts mehr zu sagen und am Besten auch nichts mehr zu denken.  
  
"Bieg dort vorne rechts ab", befahl Castiel mit ruhiger Stimme. "Hinter dem Hügel dürfte es ruhig sein und die Straße zwischen den Feldern ist dort nicht vom Highway aus einsehbar."  
  
Dean wollte etwas erwidern. Hauptsächlich wollte er sich beschweren, darüber, dass der Engel allen Ernstes glaubte, dass er ihm Befehle erteilen konnte. Doch er kam gar nicht zu Wort.  
  
Castiel hatte die Haltung geändert und sich zu ihm gebeugt. Mit rauer Stimme raunte er Dean ins Ohr: "Dann können wir das mit dem Geschwindigkeitsrausch mal richtig probieren und testen, ob du meine Flügel wirklich so toll finden würdest"  
  
"FUCK!"  
  
Beinahe hätte Dean die Kontrolle über den Wagen verloren, als ihm innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags sämtliches Blut nach Süden schoss und ihm fast schwindlig wurde. Der arme Impala musste diese Nacht wirklich viel aushalten ...  
  
 __

_ENDE  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics: Thriving Ivory - Where we belong


End file.
